


Miss You Most

by watmalik



Series: TharnType As Parents [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sarawat, Alpha Tharn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Sarawat, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Life, Married Tharntype, Omega Type, Omega Verse, One Shot, Sarawat is Tharntype's son, Sarawat is a little shit in this one lmao, Short One Shot, Techno is Mentioned, Tharn is Whipped, but you knew that already, he's Type's son what can you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watmalik/pseuds/watmalik
Summary: Type really doesn’t want to leave their two-year-old son home alone with that stupid Alpha of his. He really doesn't.Or just another Omega Verse/Mpreg AU with the stellar appearance of baby Sarawat as Tharntype’s kid bc I wanted one and no-one asked for this.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: TharnType As Parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684822
Comments: 29
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Type gets called Mama/mum mum/ wife sometimes, so if you don't like that then don't read it. This is Fiction, therefore, IT'S NOT THAT DEEP!!
> 
> ok? ok. :D
> 
> Also, I have an unhealthy addiction w/ Sarawat (and Bright in general) so that's one of the reasons he is in the story. He also seems like the perfect child for Tharntype but this is my very biased opinion. I initially wrote this with TharnType as aged-up characters and Sarawat being the same age he is in 2gether TS but idk if I'll post that.
> 
> English is not my first language ;-;

“Are you sure you don’t want me to reschedule?” Type asked his husband for the nth time that morning, holding their firstborn closer to him as the baby nuzzled happily into the Omega’s chest. “Because I can totally do that if you need me to. It only takes one phone call and Techno will—”

“Go to work Ai’Type, will be fine”

“He can be a little too much sometimes,” Type stared at his mate and then at his precious baby boy, his scent radiating stress pheromones which made both Tharn and baby Sarawat a little uneasy, “Tharn he needs a lot of attention—”

A curious expression took over the Alpha’s features as he let his mate talk, realising that Type rarely shows this side of him. Usually, his mate was hot-headed, stubborn and unbothered by almost anything and everyone, but ever since Sarawat was born the Alpha has witnessed many changes in his mate’s typical behaviour.

  
  


“I already gave him breakfast and his bottles are in the fridge, you just have to warm them up at the—”

Tharn couldn’t stand how cute his Omega was being right now, after all these years together he still questioned how Type was all his and only his for the rest of their lives.

“—‘Wat has been having the sniffles so I don’t want him to get a bubu, right baby? you don’t want to get a bubu?” Type said, his voice sounding gentle when speaking to their child, pressing a small kiss to the soft nape of Sarawat’s neck. The baby stuck his tongue playfully at the gesture, _Mum mum knows his weaknesses._

“The meeting will be over by noon, so we can have lunch at—”

“Gorgeous, I got this.” Tharn smiles warmly, stepping closer to his mate and their son. Placing both hands into the Omega’s waist as he nuzzled into the unoccupied side of Type’s neck and scented them both.

Type struggled to turn around just to pout at Tharn because he had cut him off yet again, but his gaze flickered to the floor, embarrassment adorning his high cheeks.

Sue him, he wasn’t ready to leave his baby.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


If Tharn could crawl into a hole and hide in it comfortably and live there forever, he would, without a doubt.

  
  


His and Type’s two-year-old son burst out the bathroom door with a loud explosion of giggles. Their baby boy was running around naked in their living room with his favourite teddy which was now soaking wet, matching Sarawat’s wet brown locks from coming out of a much-needed bath. 

It had taken Tharn an hour and a half of begging and making a fool out of himself for their firstborn to listen to him without whining, but even after his Dada’s efforts, Sarawat was still annoyed. ‘ _Because Mum mum takes bathes with Wat, not Dada!_ ’ was the baby’s poor excuse for his behaviour or something similar to it—probably with less coherent words and more babbling involved, and it confirmed once again that Sarawat may take after Tharn by the way he looks and his Alpha status, but personality-wise? He was all Type’s. And to top the icing of the regular icing of the cake, the baby Alpha was definitely a mama’s boy who sometimes saw Tharn as an obstacle.

  
  


“Sarawat,” Tharn called gently, towel in hand ready to catch his mischievous son. “Wat, “ he tries again with a small baby voice, “Mama is coming home soon, and he would hate seeing you catch a cold. Mama will go mad mad if something happens to baby.” He points out.

At this point, Tharn knew his wife was going to kill him, not because of the now ruined carpet or the toys stuck in their clogged bathtub but because of what happened next.

“Not Mum mum!” 

His little lower lip started to quiver, the older Alpha realised that he was about to burst into tears.

_Not good._

“Shit, Wat I’m sorry!” He tries, grimacing a bit because he just cursed in front of his two-year-old, “Mama is not going to be mad at you, look!” He grabbed his phone and quickly gave it to his son. A picture of a smiling Type appeared on the large screen, Sarawat whimpered and his chubby cheeks puffed at the sight. 

“See, baby?” Tharn cooed, holding out his arms when he saw the baby approach the phone, “Look, mama is smiling!”

“Mama is smiling at his handsome baby boy!” Tharn lowered down to the smaller Alpha’s height, shushing his whimpering as he cradled him into the towel, drying him off.

“I miss Mum mum.” He sniffed into his chest which made Tharn’s heart skip a beat. 

He had forgotten it was Sarawat’s first official day without Type, _that’s why he was acting like this_ , Tharn thinks— a similar way Type and his father had once acted towards Tharn all those moons ago when they didn't like him.

He smiled sadly, looking down at his sulking kid. 

“He’ll be home soon, bubba. I promise.”

  
  
  
  


***

“Ai’Tharn, I’m back early!” Type called as he locked the main entrance and left his shoes by the door.

“Thara?” He called again, hanging his keys at the hook, and taking his suit jacket off shrugging it off at one of the dining room’s chairs.

No response.

Type really tried not to panic when he did not see his dumb husband nor his cute baby boy anywhere in the first floor, he really tried, but the room was a mess and he hoped for the worst. 

The Omega calmed himself at the feeling that they could probably be upstairs so he ran towards his and Tharn’s shared room.

“Tharn, I swear on everything that’s Holy when I—fuck.”

He quickly shut his mouth up when he saw his dumb and adorable Alpha with their cute baby boy. 

P’Tharn had built a pillow fort in their bed, a really bad one, Type must add, where he laid fast asleep on his side of the bed—mouth open and long limbs sprawled everywhere. Sarawat was wide awake drinking a bottle of milk Type had prepared for him earlier, the baby Alpha was only in diapers whilst he sucked on the bottle, a goofy smile plastered in his face as he laid on top of his father’s stomach.

“Wat,” Type cooed quietly, not wanting to wake his husband up, “Did you give Dada a hard time?” The Omega tried not to smile but failed miserably when his baby boy nodded in content.

“Good boy.” He grinned, as he picked him up and scented him.

_God, Type had really missed him._

The Omega’s expression then eased as he set a pair of adoring eyes into his ruffled up and sleepy Alpha, “I can’t thank you enough, Tharn.” he said softly, leaning into Tharn’s electrifying scent as he curled his fingers in his beloved’s dark locks.

“I fucking love you, you big idiot.” 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part is now up :)

So I posted a Flash forward of this One shot and as promised I will make this whole thing into a series with more baby sarawat in it and how he met the rest of the gang lmao. I just needed to get this one out of the way , ANDDDD please STAY SAFE OUT THERE and by out there I mean in the COMMODITY OF YOUR HOME! COVID-19 IS NOT A JOKE AND I REALLY WANT YOU ALL WELL AND ALIVE FOR WHEN THARNTYPE SEASON 2 COMES OUT AND ANY OTHER THING YOU ARE ANTICIPATING THIS YEAR!! but for real please stay safe :)

the work is called: [Should I Act Heartbroken?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422522/chapters/56137600)

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet for the soul❤️
> 
> Instagram&Twitter: @patriciamfa
> 
> PLEASE STAY SAFE!!


End file.
